MaryLynettes Diary
by love-lelo
Summary: Well the title says it all. It is not related to anything that happens in the books except the characters. First story I have written on my own! Please read and review!
1. Introduction To My Life

Ahhh It's such a beautiful starry night!

Wait that is a very bad first entry in my diary. Let's start again!

Hello my name is Mary-Lynette Carter but most people just call me Mare because it's shorter. I have a massive amount of nicknames like Mary-Lyn, Mary etc. But I am not a fan of any of them. I like the way my full name sounds Mary-Lynnette Redfern Carter (Woops sorry about that I'll explain later ;)). Well I'm going a bit off topic now aren't I?

Well anyway I am 17 years old and live with my father and my little brother. My mom died when I was smaller which I think helped me to mature a bit because looking after two boys is not that easy work to be honest. It can take quite a lot of your energy I tell you. I still put in as much as I can into education as I believe that is the most important thing in a person's life. To have a good education and to be able to do what you want to do.

Well anyway about my looks. I have long brown wavy hair that cascades down my shoulders like a waterfall. My eyes are a dark blue colour just like the sky at night which is so ironic! I am a normal looking girl not too fat not too slim. Just perfect for my liking! Just like a woman should be.

You ask if I have a boyfriend. Well it's complicated. There is this one guy that goes to school with me. He is totally stunning but every single girl in school fancies him and I don't think I have even the slightest chance with him. His name is Ash Redfern.

Ash. What can I say about him? He is a year older than me. He is the most handsome person I have ever seen with my eyes and yet there is this one thing about him that makes him so special. His hair is as golden as the sand on the beach. But the colour of his eyes. I can never truly tell what it is. It's like his eyes change colour from blue to purple to brown and so on. I can never fully register what colour eyes he's got. Another thing which makes him stand out from the crowd is that he is a cat. Well not literary but he looks very much like one. One lazy cat.

Ash has three sisters Jade, Kestrel and Rowan. They all look totally different and have very different personalities. I got to know them quit well now and I think that we are starting to get closer and closer to being friends especially with Rowan as she is very similar to me.

Jade is the youngest out of the three sisters. She is only 16 years old so one year younger than me. She has blond hair which is a very similar colour to her brothers. Jade is currently in a relationship with my younger brother as he is in all her classes. They can't get enough of each other. They are like two love birds that can't be separated. Even thought I am protective over my little brother I think these two suits. You should see how cute they look together.

The next in line Redfern is Kestrel. She is my age but not at all like me. She is mean. Yeah when you get close to her she starts to show her soft side but at the start she is so horrible to everyone she meets. She has Golden hair but not like ashes. Her hair is like the gold colour of the sun setting or the colour of the old gold. She has amber eyes which at first can be a bit freaky when she gives someone the evils but that can come in handy at school to tell everyone to leave you alone.

The oldest sister and the one I think I am the closest to is Rowan. She is 19 years old and so the oldest of the siblings. She is such a sweet and caring person. She has soft brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes which make you feel some comforting and she always knows the right things to say to someone when they are sad or upset. She can also calm you down if you are angry. I kind of look up to her as my role model because of this. She always is the nicest person ever and I wish I was like her some days.

Ahhh I forgot to talk about Mark my little brother. He is 16 years old and suffers from bad asthma since he was a little baby. He looks very similar to me except that his eyes are not as dark blue as mine are and of course his hair is shorter.

He is the main reason I started this diary. He believes that I am trying to hold too many things inside me and this can work to calm me down and also it will help me with remembering my memories later on in my life. I think he has got a point because this will help me relieve all these things that are on my back that I can't say to anyone else. For example about Ash.

MY dream for my life is to become an astronomer. To be able to spend all my life looking at the stars in the night sky. I do this now anyway because I want to learn and see as much as I possibly can whilst I can. I find stars so exciting. A new start is born every day and there are great phenomena like the supernovas which I wish I could see once in my life. To be able to experience the wonderful and sad death of a star with my own eyes.

Well right now I am going to go and do some star watching as the night is a cloudless one which is a perfect opportunity to go star watching. I have a while to walk my hill but it is the most perfect place to look at the stars from. Today Jupiter is in our orbit as well so I will be able to see that.

Goodbye diary and I hope I will be able to write more as fast as I can!

**Mary-Lynette**

* * *

**Cheers**** for reading please review! I will try to update fast!**

**Love and Peace!**


	2. Last Night

Entry 2

Dear Diary.

Yesterday was such a wonderful night.

I stopped in my usual place near the hill and went round to my boot to open it and get my telescope out when suddenly someone grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

The person then lowered his mouth towards my ear as I tried to struggle out of his hands. He was about to whisper something when I had an idea of how I could possibly get away from them. Kick them in the shins.

Usually I would be against it but this was no situation for me to show my views about violence. I had to react so he wouldn't do anything horrible to me.

Then he started to whisper 'what's a lovely lass like you doing out here on her own'. That when I kicked. Only after that did I realize that the voice sounded very familiar. He shouted

'Ahhh God! What the hell' and I knew who it was. It was Ash!

I was so stupid who else could it have been especially since my hill was right next to the Redferns possession where they lived.

I ran up to him and started to say that I am very sorry and if he is alright but he just shrugged and walked towards his house limping onto him left foot. He didn't even say a word goodbye.

Damn it I always have to do stupid things like this doesn't I. Just when I think that I may have a little bit of a chance with him I go and do something as stupid as this! I can't believe myself. I hope he forgives me.

Well here's my dream of marring him gone! He only stopped me to be polite and make sure I was alright but no I have to spoil the situated. Even though it is a very weird way of him to ask me if I'm alright he could have just cleared his through or summit to let me know he was there but no he had to do it the awkward way.

Well at least I didn't kick him in the balls as that was the first thing that came to my head but I am against violence and so I decided that I shouldn't even thought if it was a pervert as I suspected it would have done him good if I did kick him in his private parts. That would have taught him a lesson not to ever mess with Mary-Lynette.

After that I decided I still wanted to go and view the sky as I didn't really want to go home in the shaken state I was in.

I walked up the hill until I found the perfect space for star gazing. I laid down my blanket opened my camping chair and sat down and looked at the stars through my binoculars as the sky was so clear you could see everything without using a telescope. Actually it was a waste of time and my stress to bring it today but you know I always bring it with me in case I see anything in the sky I want to investigate further.

I sat there for about an hour just watching the stars and my neck has gone very stiff from staying in the same position all the time. I moved my neck first of all to the left then to the right when suddenly something caught my eye.

Someone was coming up the hill. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my flashlight and the camping knife my dad never allowed me to go star gazing without. I pointed the blade of the knife towards the stranger and beamed the flash light right into his eyes in order to blind him.

The stranger stopped and started shouting to turn the flash light off. Then I realize it wasn't a stranger at all. I was actually Ash. I started to say how sorry I was about what has happened but I was too confused why he came here and what he wanted from me. I was really confused I mean what could be the reason of coming here. And then he spoke

'Hey Mare can I speak to you' I thought I would never hear these words come out of him mouth! I answered with a small yeah and he continued with what he wanted to say.

'Why is it that every time we see each other I always get hurt huh! I mean first with the shin which is still bruised thank you for asking and then with you nearly blinding me with the flash light. God you must hate me so much to make me go through all that pain' He spoke with a mocking voice.

It really annoyed me that he was joking about it. My hands where clenched into tight fists now when he started to carry on with a more serious tone of voice. His voice still sounded very lazy when he spoke.

'You know I was just coming up here to see if you where all right and that you didn't need anything. My sisters made me come and ask you and also they asked me to bring you a jacket because it's quit a chilly night. Here I grabbed the first one on the side'

I took the jacket of him saying 'thank you' as I did and started to put it on when I realised that this was no ordinary jacket. It was his leather coat the one he usually came to school in. I was so tempted to bring it up to my nose to smell it when his voice broke through the sky.

'Well anyway if there is anything else you want please call or text one of the girls and we can bring it to you.'

Ahhh how sweet I answered with a 'thank you Ash' and told him that actually I won't be staying for long. Then he did something I would never expect him to do. He asked...

Ohhh my look at the time it is quarter to eight I'm supposed to be in school in five minutes! Arghhhh I can't be late. I'll finish of the story of last night later but for now I have to go and I promise to finish off the story of last night when I get back from school.

For now tones of love

Mary-Lynette


	3. Ash

Dear Diary!

Hello I'm back! Now where did I finish? Ohhh yeah! I was just about to tell you what Ash asked me last night!

Well as you know we where stood there on the top of the hill talking when he asked me if I wanted him to help me to carry all my stuff to the car because there was someone lurking around in that area before and he wanted to make sure I got home safe. I found that so cute of him to do.

Of course I agreed. I didn't want to get killed or raped and every moment I spend with Ash is like a life time to me.

So I started to pack up all my equipment and carry it when Ash took everything of me and told me to go first. I started to protest because why should he have to carry all my stuff but the protest just didn't work. He is so darn stubborn.

But so am I. In the end I was carrying the camping chair while he carried everything else.

When we got to the car and put all my stuff in the boot and just when I was about to say thank you and that I will be fine from now on he cut me off. He said that he wanted to speak to me about something and that was the main reason why he went up to see me at the top of the hill.

My heart started racing and I was so shocked I had to choke out the word 'what' but I never got an answer.

His phone started ringing the song 'secrets' by one republic.

He quickly excused himself saying that he had to answer as it was very important.

He spoke too fast for me to catch everything he said but what I did catch was that someone wanted to talk to him now and it was a thing that needed to be spoken about face to face not through the phone.

He hung up and quickly said that he was sorry but he had to go and that we will have to finish the conversation another time.

My heart sank. Just as he turned around to run towards his house I remembered I still have his jacket on me so I shouted

'Ash your jacket'

And he answered 'keep it'

What was that all about? What was he actually going to ask me? Darn I need to see him soon. Plus I have to give him back the jacket because it's his most treasured jacket and he doesn't go out anywhere without it.

Something weird was going on and I have to get out of him what it is.

I climbed back into my car and just sat there wondering what he was going to ask me. What was the main reason why he came to see me up on top of the hill?

I looked at the dashboard and realized what time it was. It was already 3am! I sat in the car for three hours just wondering about Ash.

My dad was going to kill me. I have to be home by 1 o'clock at night on a school night and I am already two hours late. I bet he is going to be freaking out when I get there.

I quickly put my car into gear and then heard a noise coming from the engine. I try to move but it won't do anything. It's just stuck there.

Then smoke starts arising from the mask and I know I am in deep trouble this time.

I think what should I do what should I do but nothing comes to mind.

I switch the engine of and decide to go to the Redferns house to use one of their phones or summit.

I walk towards their house and see that all the light have been switched off even the porch light. I thought damn it I'm going to be stuck walking home at this time at night. It is a nearly hour walk to get to mine house and there is no way that anyone would give me a lift.

I was just about to turn around and walk away when the door opened and a rock hard body slammed right into me making us both fall down the stairs onto the rock hard floor with him falling on top of me.

As you may have guessed by now it was Ash. The person who I did not want to meet.

I was in so much pain because of the fall. Ash quickly stood up and looked at me in shock and then picked me up bridal style and carried me to their couch and told me to shush every time I tried to protest saying that I can walk by myself.

He laid me on the couch and told me not to move an inch and rushed out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

He soon came back with some ice and told me to hold it up against my face do the swelling will go down. Damn my head was swollen this is a perfect way for my crush to see me.

He asked me why I was on the porch at this hour and I told him everything about the car and what has happened to it and that I wanted to ask for help.

Obviously I skipped over the part why I sat in my hours for nearly three hours just wondering about him. That would make me seem like such a massive stalker.

He was questioning about why I was just going home after three hours and I just made up a story that I was drawing the night sky and I didn't realise what time it actually was before then and so on and on.

I think he was suspicious of my story but decided to go along with it because he knew there was no way he will get the truth out of me.

Then we just sat there in silence looking at each other. I wanted to ask him what he wanted to talk to me about but I felt really awkward.

Then he looked at his phone and told me that it is 4 already and that he should take me home and make sure I get home safe this time.

I had no other choice then agree to this very tempting offer especially since it meant that I get to spend more time with him again.

He drove me home and kissed me on the cheek goodnight and drove off while I just stood on the porch steps to my house thinking sugar my keys are in my car and how am I going to get in now.

I knocked on the door but of course there was no answer and I didn't want to get into trouble with my dad by waking him up.

I have a tree with quit low branches near my window so I decided to climb up it and get into my room. This was an easy thing to me. Yes I wasn't the sportiest person in my year but this was a piece of cake for me to do.

That's the most I'm ever going to tell you about that night but it was a very lovely night spent with wonderful company.

The next day I had to use marks car to get to school instead of going in mine and I asked Jeremy if he can go and look at my car and he promised he will do it tomorrow.

Tons of love

Mary-Lynette

Hey guys! Sorry it's so late but I was ill and then I kept spending all my days out and coming back home just to sleep so you know. I did try to write it as fast as I could so I am very sorry for how bad it is! I promise to try and update very soon but I haven't got a clue when I will update because it's my birthday on Friday.

Thank You for all reviews they mean so much for me!

Please review it makes me smile when you do!

Love and Peace

Gosia xxx


	4. Job Interview

Dear Diary,

Well today I talked to Jeremy about my car which he went to have a look at it! He told me that there is no way my car is ever going to work now and that the only way was to replace quit a lot of the parts in the car like the engine and the fuel tank which actually would cost me far more then getting a pretty good used car.

Well after that me and my dad sat down in the kitchen and we started to have a long talk about how I am going to travel. He decided that he will give me half the money that is needed for a new used car but I will have to get a job somewhere in order to collect the other half of the money. Before I will collect it I have to go to school with my brother and his girlfriend...

Mark wasn't too pleasant about the idea of driving me anywhere either but my dad said that if he doesn't then I can have his car and he will just have to tag along with me which made him shut up and agree to the terms that my dad was proposing.

After this talk with my dad we both wanted to get out of the house and go somewhere so we decided to drive to the Redferns possession.

I thought that it would do me well to go and speak to Rowan and Kestrel and of course it would mean that my brother could spend some more time with his girlfriend which he could never say no too.

We got to their farmhouse and were met by Rowan on the porch... She was reading a book while sunbathing in her swimming suit.  
I straight away thought how a fit girl like her doesn't have a boy friend yet. Well there is something going on between her and Jeremy but whenever I try to talk about it to her she just say's that it is too complicated! I think that they would make a very cute couple if she just had the guts to go and actually speak to him one day because she always hides whenever she can see him!

I sat down next to her and started to sunbath with her. I was only wearing a pair of denim shorts and a body tight navy blue vest top because the weather was so lovely and so I actually got a tan .

We caught up on each other's life which we didn't have time to do in the past week or so. When I told her my situation with my car she said that she might have an idea how to help me and told me to stay on the porch as she ran if for something.

I waited on the porch as hours seem to pass. In real life it was maybe one or two minutes before she came back but in my head it was well more than that... Maybe it was because I was so anxious to know what can help me out with the situation I was in. I didn't have a clue especially in today's world where jobs are so rare that most people are unemployed.

Well when Rowan finally came back she wasn't alone anymore... She had him with her. Him as in Ash of course who else. He waved at me and said hello in his deep and sexy voice which sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't understand why he was there but then Rowan started explaining that Ash is helping out with her aunt's work and that she his aunt asked him to find someone to assist him with his work because it is too much for someone to do on their own especially since he is still in school and in education.

I started saying that there must be someone better for that place and that he should at least have an interview to see everyone. He said fine and then pulled me inside into the kitchen. He sat on one side of the desk and started acting as if he was a business man just interviewing me for the position. It made me giggle but he just came back with 'Is that really what you wear for a very important job interview?'

He made me laugh all the way through but I answered all the questions and he said that he will contact me about whether or not I got the job. He then shook my hand like you would do in an interview and walked me to the door.

When I was walked into the living room everyone burst out laughing... They must have been listening to the interview. I went all red and tried to hide my face in my hands when someone grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out of the room into the corridor. He then carried on pulling me till we were on my hill. He walked fast and I my wrist was starting to hurt from the pulling. I shouted oww and that was the first time he looked back at me.

He started panicking and asking me if I am ok and if I am alright. I tried to say that it is fine and that he doesn't have to apologise because I'm fine but he just carried on apologising and apologising.

I decided to shut him up by putting my hand over him mouth and saying that it is fine but we have to stop hurting each other whenever we see each other. This made him laugh and so I took my hand away from his lips. They felt so soft against my palm it was lovely!  
Finally when he stopped laughing he put on a serious face and told me that I got the job. He called his aunt and she said that it was fine.

I started jumping up and down telling him how grateful I am and started hugging him. His sent sourounded and engulfed me. It was so magnificent. It didn't smell like any other person I have ever met in my life... He smelled so lovely.

I felt his chest moved as he laughed at hoe giddy I was from just getting a small job. He also said that if I wanted too before I collected all the money for my new car drive to school with him instead of Mark and Jade because he knew how awkward that would be for me.

I started to say that I'm fine but he told me not to lie and just to accept his kind offer. And so I did. Well how could I say no to spend more time with him! He said that it was the reason that he wanted to come up here and ask me. I thought it was cute how he didn't want to say it in front of his sisters even thought they would obviously know that I am going to school with him...

Then Mark came and ruined our moment. He said that dad called and we have to head back home because he wants to speak to us about something. I quickly said goodbye to ash by giving him a quick hug which he tried to hold on but I had to go. I said that it was lovely chatting to him but I had to go.

Darn did I wish that I could spend all my life with him just in that moment, I would give anything for that to happen.

Well anyway. This is the entire story for today! I'll tell you what my dad wanted to talk about next time. I have to hurry back down stairs for the talk... I'll give you all the information later

Tons of Love

**_Mary-Lynette Carter._**

* * *

**Hello again! So guys what do you think of the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but it was my birthday last week and so I was always out and unable to update.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! You make my day so badly! I wish that you carry on telling me what you think of my story!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I have my exams very soon but I will try to update next weekend :D**

**Reviews are like cookies! Please give me a cookie :D**

**Love and Peace**

**Gosia xxxxx**


	5. Stalker

Dear diary,

Well yeah the talk... It was quit a horrid and difficult talk. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad and Mark sat on one side of the table facing the door as I walked in. My dad told me to sit down because they have something important to tell me!

They! The word they freaked me out I mean my dad and brother never get along and now they are playing on the same team... This has to be something important other ways they would not be on the same side.

I sat down in silence. In my head tons of thought where running through my head. My dad stopped them when he said that there is something very important he has to tell me. This didn't help my fear but I tried to control it and not allow my face to show any of it. Thanks goodness to the acting lessons I took I was able to hide it pretty well.

My dad started telling me how he got a new job as a headmaster in a college! I started to congratulate him but he stopped me saying that there is one twist.

The college was in London!

My heart sank. How can he do this to me! Move to London. I am an understanding child so I will let him move but why was Mark involved!

That's when he said that it isn't all there is something else they needed to talk to me about. This must be the part how mark was involved.

His next exact words where 'Mark and Jade are coming with me to London to learn at that school as it will open far more opportunities for them.' I already talked to their parents and they said it is fine with them as long as they come back and visit as much as they possibly can.'

This took me aback. Not only was my dad leaving me but also my brother! They were going to leave me alone in this place! Plus why did they tell me now after everything was sorted out! They didn't even ask me if I wanted to go study in London too. No they just decided for me that I am going to stay here on my own.

It was too much for me to take on at once. I walked out of the house and started walking. I just wanted to get as far away from there as possible. I heard Mark run after me but he couldn't keep up because of his asthma.

I didn't know where I was going... I was too concentrated on my thought to even look if there is anybody in front of me at all. I just carried on walking forward and forward.

Then all a sudden bam I was on the floor. I just walked into someone and we fell on the floor with the person saying sorry at the same time as me. The voice took a while to register but then I realised it was Ash. What the hell is he doing here? Where ever here might be I went in the opposite direction to his house. Any way why do we keep walking into each other I mean is he stalking me or something!

He helped me up of the ground and started to ask me what was wrong and if I was crying... I didn't realise that I cried all this time while walking. I was too deep in my thoughts!

When he asked what happens I just burst out crying and he started to hug me against his chest letting me hide my face in his shirt. We stood there like that for a few minutes with me crying and him stroking my hair and whispering calming words into my ear trying to calm me down.

When I calmed down he asked me if I wanted him to take me home but I just answered I'm not going home and sorry for the shirt and started walking off but he caught my wrist and stopped me.

He then said to me 'If you don't want to go home then please come to my house. The girls are in New York visiting our parents for the weekend but I could also give a helping hand'

I couldn't speak so I just nodded because what else was I going to do. Wonder round this creepy old town until somebody rapes me! I don't think so.

Ash led me to his car letting me lean of his shoulder as he half hugged me. Everybody that was there was staring at us through the windows or as we passed them by but I didn't mind I had too much going through my head anyway!

The drive in the car wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. Even thought we spoke no words to each other we didn't have to. It wasn't awkward at all actually it was quit calming and relaxing being in the car with him. I could see that he kept glancing sideways at me but I wanted to calm myself down as much as I possibly could do before I had to tell him what is up with me.

When we got to his house he opened the door of his car for me and helped me out. He then again half hugged me and walked me inside. My body was trembling because I didn't recognise the temperature to have fallen so low.

I went into the living room and sat on one of the coaches whilst Ash went to get something. He came back with a soft black blanket for me to go under to stay warm and covered me with it and then he excused himself again.

He walked into the kitchen where he spent around a minute and he came back with two cups of tea.

He then gave me one of the cups and asked me if I wanted to talk about what has upset me so much.

I told him everything that happen and when I nearly started crying he sat next to me and started hugging me. I told him that I need to think and that I can't believe what has happened and that I can't go back at least not tonight.

He listened to everything just nodding but not speaking. When I said that I can't go home he suggested that I could stay in the guest room at his and therefore I would have time to think everything over and he could call and tell my dad that I wasn't coming home.

I accepted his offer except I said that It will be better if he just text my dad I was staying at rowans for the night. He listened and did what I asked him to do. He then went and got me some of Rowans PJ's so that I could get changed to when I wanted to go to sleep but I didn't.

So we sat there watching movies. We watched mostly horror movies because I love them. Plus I could cuddle to Ash while watching them. The movie marathon made my day so much better at one moment ash even made me laughs by shouting at the screen for the girl not to go into the woods.

We sat there for ages and I don't remember falling asleep but the next morning I woke up and found myself tucked in to the bed in the guest room. I still had my clothes on from yesterday! I thought awww Ash must have bought me upstairs because I fell asleep. I saw that there was a pair of shorts and a vest top neatly folded at the foot of the bed! Aww he must have got them ready for me!

I walked into the bathroom changed into the fresh clothes that Ash has left me. They were a bit tight but what can I expect from the three sisters clothes. The thought made me laugh and then I heard a knock on the door. I shouted 'come in and walked into the bedroom myself.

Ash was stood in the door way wearing nothing else but a pair of boxers and a vest top. I couldn't help but to check out his abs underneath his shirt which he smiled at. He said good morning and brought me some breakfast so I can have it in bed.

I asked him to come in and started eating my perfectly made full English breakfast. That reminded me of why I was here in the first place. I needed to talk to my dad! Quick!

I hurried on eating and tried to collect everything so I could go... Ash asked if I wanted him to drive me home and I said yes because I wanted to talk to my father now.

In the car we had some small talk but nothing real. When we got to my house Ash got out of the car and opened my car door and helped me out. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek saying thank you for everything and ran into the house to speak to my father.

Hey Guys! Yeah I know I said the next chapter may take a while but here it is! I stayed up well late to write it so please don't kill me hahahaha!

Thank You Vampress Ezme and xLittleAngelx for your reviews! They mean so much to me! xxxxs

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Please review it makes this whole world worth living

Love and Peace

Gosia xxxxx


	6. Ferrari 458

_**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**__**xoxoxo**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Tomorrow morning my father, Mark and Jade are leaving for London. This is because of after last time I wrote in you when I went in to speak to my father I approved of them going and said that I was fine with it as it made them happier and that I would be better staying of here.

I was still offended by the fact that I didn't even get asked if I wanted to go to London and study there but then on the other hand I would not have gone even if I had the choice... I want to get into Harvard and for that I have to stay in the United States.

Well anyway right now we are having a good bye party. I backed tons of cupcakes and made tons of snacks and most of the town is downstairs in the living room saying goodbye to the lot.

Of course the Redferns are here too saying good bye to Jade before she goes. This means that all the sisters, Ash and their parents are here and too be totally honest I do not enjoy their parents company... They freak me out a bit :/

They are downstairs having fun while I decided to catch you up on everything... It is far more fun than spending time with them... Plus I'm driving everyone to the airport tomorrow with Ash so to be honest there is no point saying goodbye to them now.

Anyhow while we on the subject of Ash I just wanted to say that the first day of work with him was absolutely epic and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

He came to pick me up from my house on Tuesday after school. He was dressed in some black jeans shorts and a black vest with a white flower on it. You could see his entire abs through the shirt and I just wanted to feel them underneath my touch but I stopped myself from doing so.

Well anyway the drive was about ten minutes long and we got to the office. It was small and clumpy but at least I could earn some money this way.

All through the day Ash kept me entertained as we did all the written work. He made funny faces and stupid jokes at people from our school... Yes that can be considered as mean but they were far too hilarious to be worried about stuff like that.

What else happened this week... hmmm? As you may have guessed my life is pretty boring around here. There is absolutely nothing to do... School is the exact same every day. You just go in to go over the same things over and over again before your exams. Yes I want to do well but I am not prepared to just sit there doing the same thing so I usually draw star formations and read books on astronomy.

That is what I want to study at Harvard . I really hope I will get in but it can be so hard to do so. I know every star formation known to earth and I spend all my time watching the sky. That's what I would be doing today if not this stupid party.

Stars are my life... I watch them paint them study them... everything. Without stars I do not think I could survive and so that's another good thing about not going to London... Supposable there are always clouds there plus we would be living in a city and so there would be no place for me to go star gazing and that would have ruined me!

Well anyway... my life is boring as heck. Nothing ever happens it's like I'm just sitting here for no apparent reason and wondering what might happen to me next. Nothing.

Oh I know what I can write about! The fact that Jeremy Lovette asked me out! You know the dude that was fixing my car! Awkward! I was friends with him since we were like two years old. He went with me to every school and was always in the same classes as me.

I never really liked him in that way. I like him as a friend! I love him as a friend but not as a boyfriend! He is a cute guy and every girl would be privileged to have him by her side!

Plus I thought that there was something going on between him and Rowan the way they always act in front of each other!

He seemed so sad when I said no but what else was I supposed to do! I mean I don't like him in that way I like Ash and I am not going to hurt Rowan by going out with him.

I said that we can still be friends but I know that will never happen now that I rejected him... I mean this is a horrible friend zone situation but I do not want to lose him. I know him for too long for me to be able to just forget him and not care about this situation! I do not ever want to lose him :'(

Well yeah as you can see my life is not as interesting as you may wish it was. I go to school, work, do normal stuff like a teenage girl would do and that's it. There is nothing else for me to even do anymore.

I have friends. I have a life. I have a father and brother that are leaving me. I have a crush on the guy I could never have!

It is all teenage drama as my father would keep telling me!

At work this week it was the same as last week so no difference except the fact that i didn't spend as much time with Ash this time as he kept being called by his aunt to do stuff for her. He was like the little runner boys which they call to do the minimalistic things like bringing them coffee etc.

I love the fact that he is starting to show a different more caring side to me rather than the jackass one which he shows to everyone else. It makes me feel special in a way because it means he must value me and not just ignore me like everybody else.

I think I am going to marry that boy someday 3

Most probably I will just marry him in my head or dreams but still one day I will become Mrs. Redfern... Aww how cute does that sound...

Well anyway moving on before I fade of into the land of fantasy again.

I think I am going to have to go downstairs soon because I am sure my dad is not really happy about everything that is going on. For example underage drinking and also taking care of making sure that the snack bowls are always full... He is terrible in the kitchen and I do not even trust him with a knife.

He is terrible in the kitchen and that is the main reason we usually eat out unless me or Mark have a free day off and we can cook something up.

Aww I am going to miss this so much about him... I mean it will mean I will eat in usually or go to the Redferns for dinner because I am not going to go and eat out alone. It is not as fun as it is when you have somebody with you.

I mean when you are with somebody you can have a chat with them. Have a laugh. But if you are on your own you just stand there really awkwardly. Everybody stares at you like you are such a freak for coming on your own. Even thought I know most of the town I will still feel too paranoid to go to the dinner by myself.

Maybe sometimes I will be able to persuade the Redferns to go to get some food with me sometimes! I mean they need to eat and maybe that's the best way to sometimes have a time out to have some fun and good food.

Well anyway you know with my dad going to London... He can't take his car so he is giving it to me! I am going to drive a Ferrari 458 (Google it, it is a beauty)!

I am going to have the best car in my whole school now! I am going to have to drive Ash to school sometimes in it as he did that for me before hand :P.

I am so happy about that fact but I also have to sell my brothers old van which will give me some money that my father said i can spend on myself and some luxuries. He is obviously going to send me some money for school and food and pay for the house but I will also have extra money from my job and from the car which I can buy myself whatever I want from it

You know what. I am starting to actually see all the advantages of my father and brother moving away... Yes I am still sad that they are leaving me here alone without anyone but I still think that they are doing the right thing as this is what they want and so it will be what they will get at least from me! I will accept it and I will always be able to Skype or call them whenever I want to do so it's not that bad all together.

OMG! There is somebody knocking on my door! I have to go... No one can know that I am writing this! Night night I am going to go and hide you quickly so I can let them in!

Love,

Mary-Lynette xxx

* * *

Hello guys! I am so sorry for the long time that you had to wait for this update but I do have my exams right now and so I am trying to concentrate on getting all my work finished!

I wish you would review so I know what I am doing good and bad because without that I can't improve my writing skills!

Well any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as all the others even though it is a bit rubbish as I have a writer's block right now and I just don't know where to even go with this story anymore! It is so hard because at the start I said I am just going to go with the flow!

Well anyway please review!

It means so much to me when you do!

Love and peace

Gosia

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
